EB-06r Graze Ritter
The EB-06r Graze Ritter is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Graze Ritter is the sister machine of the Graze and uses the same Graze Frame. Developed for the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet headquartered in the satellite base 'Gladsheimr 1' and tasked with defending the earth's orbit, the machine is piloted by the elite guards of the fleet's commander, Carta Issue, who herself pilots a commander variant.High Grade 1/144 EB-06rs Carta's Graze Ritter model kit manualHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos 6th Form model kit manual Designed not only to be a weapon, the Graze Ritter is also meant to reflect the peacekeeping philosophy of Gjallarhorn and incorporated into its look were some simple elegant features. Its missions also include participating in various ceremonies held by Gjallarhorn where they will perform elegant formation flying. These formations are also used by Graze Ritters during combat. As the Graze Ritter is used for orbital combat/defense, it is equipped accordingly and also adjusted to have better mobility than the standard Graze. Its unique shoulder armor not only has additional thrusters but also higher defensive strength than those of the Graze. The suit uses the same back-mounted booster units as the Graze for high-speed movements in space, and has a wide variety of ground-use equipment due to the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet having the rights to land on earth. When deployed on the ground, the suit is fitted with a different thigh armor equipped with hover units on the sides that are also used by the Graze Ground Type. These hover units are designed with Earth's atmospheric pressure and the 1G environment in mind, granting the suit high mobility while on Earth. There are also other hidden modifications for ground use, and the suit can use a drop module when entering the earth's atmosphere. Unlike the standard Graze, the Graze Ritter's primary close combat weapon is a sword known as Knight Blade, but it can also be equipped with the Battle Axe if required. After McGillis Fareed becomes Commander of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, the Graze Ritter's color scheme changed from green to light blue, and its ground performance was also optimized.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :Same as the one used by the standard Graze. High accuracy, high utility value as the main ranged or support weapon. :;*Short Rifle ::The 120mm Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by replacing the sensor equipped standard barrel with a short barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-Hr01 Knight Blade :A sword developed specifically for the Graze Ritter, it is the suit's primary close combat weapon and stored on the side of the waist when not in use. As the suit itself is also used for ceremonies, the Knight Blade adopts a more stylish look to meet this need. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :The Graze Ritter can also be equipped with the Battle Axe used by the standard Graze when necessary. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. ;*Glider (For Mobile Suit) :Shaped like a large shield, it is used to protect the Graze Ritter from the intense heat when entering Earth's atmosphere from space.Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans episode 21'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book Due to its toughness, it also protects the Graze Ritter from ground-based attacks while landing.Associated Bandai Visual Website ;*Booster Unit :When operating in space, the Graze Ritter uses the same back-mounted booster units as the normal Graze for high-speed movements. History Due to the rapid response of the moon-based Arianrhod Fleet to any threats to Earth, the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet and the Graze Ritters had next to none sortie record and thus had no combat data at all. In fact, their first opponent is Tekkadan. As a result, the Graze Ritters fared badly against the Tekkadan. Two years later, after McGillis Fareed took over command of the fleet, it became a more competent fighting force. The Graze Ritters were deployed during the Arbrau-SAU conflict and later were also involved in McGillis' coup. Gallery CbBW7h_UMAAcWTO.jpg|In space GrazeR-lineup.jpg|Graze Ritters and its Commander variant (centre) standing in formation a54039ed-s.jpg|Graze Ritters charging forward in formation three graze ritter.jpg|Three Graze Ritters 2231fbd3-s.jpg|Vs Ryusei-Go c68bc43f-s.jpg|Falling into a trap Graze_Ritter_S2_colors.png|Graze Ritter in S2 colors g-tekketsu-ep32-graze-ritter-1.png|Graze Ritters in battle in Arbrau g-tekketsu-ep32-graze-ritter-2.png|Graze Ritter(right) and Graze Ritter Commander Type(left) g-tekketsu-ep32-graze-ritter-3.png|Close up of a Graze Ritter in Arbrau Gunpla HG Graze Ritter (Carta Corps).jpg|1/144 HGIBO EB-06r Graze Ritter (Carta Corps) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HG Graze Ritter (McGillis Corps).jpg|1/144 HGIBO EB-06r Graze Ritter (McGillis Corps) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Notes & Trivia *''Ritter'' means "knight" in German. References Graze-ritter-profile.jpg graze ritter mcgillis corps.jpg External Links